ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Turquoise
Turquoise 'is a Earth-type Crystal Gem who helped the Crystal Gem's battle in the Gem War alongside with Rose Quartz. She left the Crystal Gem after a fierce fight with Pearl but later rejoin after meeting Steven and Trix. 'Appearance 'Personality' Turquoise is a very kind, but very shy Gem. She always seems nervous and afraid about anything she doesn't understand. She is easily frighten and tends to try stay out of a fight. Steven and Trix seems to be the only one that Turquoise is comfortable with. While she may be shy, Turquoise is still a brave Gem, always willing to protect and help her friends with all her might. She will stand her ground when it comes and refuses to let the enemy win. Turquoise seems to have some bad history with Pearl. 'History' 5,000 years ago, Turquoise helped Rose Quartz and her army stop the Homeworld Gems from destroying the Earth. She was known as one of Rose's most trusted friends and is rumored to have "puffed" over 2,000 Homeworld Gems. 2,560 years later, she and Pearl seemed to had a big fight, causing her to leave the Crystal Gems and go find a new home around the Earth. Rose had tried to convince her to return, but Turquoise refused her every time. In the present, she was living near Beach City, in a cave as she struggled to improve her skills. In An Old Friend, she was found by Steven and Trix, after a fight with a few Corrupted Gems, Steven and Trix offers her to come back to the Crystal Gems, which she accepts. 'Powers And Abilities' Turquoise is not very physically strong, even being weaker then Steven in that regard. But she has massive psychokinetic powers, able to lift and crush a boulder with little effort. She can read minds and even see into the Human and/or Gem's past. She is very intelligent, as she was able to beat Pearl in a Human History quiz off, much to Amethyst and Trix's amusement. Turquoise has the basic Gem powers like shape-shifting and Gem Fusion, and does not seem to have any problem with them. 'Equipment' Turquoise's Gem Weapon is a long and curved hand knife, which she seems to be very skilled at. 'Weaknesses' Turquoise is very physically weak, not able to lift more then 100 pounds with her body, and gets tired fast when running on foot, which it's why she often uses her powers for both battle and mobility. Her shy and frightful attitude often cause trouble in battle, as she may get frighten and puffed herself. 'Power Level' 'Season 1' 'Season 3' 'Relationship' 'Steven Universe' Turquoise seems to like Steven very much, despite her little history with him. While she may not know everything about him, Turquoise was actually there when Rose gave birth to Steven, as she was interested in the idea of a Gem-Human hybrid and as a goodbye gift from Rose. Turquoise loves Steven for caring about her, which it's why she rejoined the Crystal Gems. 'Trix the Omnitrix' Turquoise is very fascinated with Trix and his ability to turn steven into so many different alien species, some of which she sadly remembers being destroyed by the Homeworld Gems. She loves Trix's happy-go-lucky attitude and really likes how he frustrates Pearl. 'Pearl' Turquoise and Pearl seems to had a heated relationship, as they both argued and fight every time they meet. She had said that she hated Pearl's attitude towards Humans, especially Greg. It is unknown why they seems to hate each other, but as Garnet confirmed, they used to get along great. 'Garnet' Turquoise sees Garnet like a big sister, always happily talking to her and following her orders. Like Steven and Trix, Garnet is one of the few people who can make Turquoise smile. It is revealed by Garnet that Turquoise saved her more then a few occasions, which Turquoise blushes at. 'Amethyst' Turquoise and Amethyst get along great, both liking each other and loves to pull pranks on Pearl. 'Rose Quartz' Like all other Crystal Gems, Turquoise respected and loved Rose alot, and was greatly sadden when she gave up her physical form. Their full relationship is unknown, but she said that Rose was like a mother to her. 'Greg Universe' Unlike Pearl, Turquoise seems to like Greg alot, and had even said he was very appealing. Turquoise hates anyone who insults Greg, because he is a kind and sweet man to her. 'Trivias' *While Turquoise and Pearl's past relationship is unknown, it is hinted that it may have been romantic, as she seems to blush every time she talks to and about Pearl. **It is also possible their fights involves Pearl having a romantic interest with Rose and Turquoise felt betrayed. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Crystal Gems Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Gems